


Nightcap @ Shorty's

by RonWeasleyIsMyKing



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Flirting, Girl On Girl, Jealous Nicole, Oral Sex, Smut, Waverly has a dirty mouth in my head cannon, Wayhaught - Freeform, champ being champ, drunk Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonWeasleyIsMyKing/pseuds/RonWeasleyIsMyKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly and Nicole aren't defining what they're doing thank you very much.  Waverly doesn't want a relationship. Nicole can't take much more of this whole 'sharing' concept.  </p>
<p>Sooner or later, somethings gotta give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightcap @ Shorty's

Waverly Earp did whatever the hell she wanted. And normally Nicole thought it was the cutest damn thing…. _Normally_. Just not when Waverly took solace in other people. Over the past three months, Nicole had gotten to know Waverly Earp very well and they'd developed a relationship of sorts. And complicated didn’t even begin to cover their relationship..…

Nicole took a long drink of her beer. She was sitting at Shorty's bar-top two cold ones in. Her eyes were fixed on Wavery Earp who was flirting with a few of the older patrons. Nicole could sit here for hours and watch the youngest Earp work the bar. Waverly was wearing her usual high waisted jean shorts ( ** _Lord have mercy on Nicole_ )** with a _very_ low-cut white tank with some type of colorful designs on them.. Nicole thought she looked great. It seemed the regulars at the other end of the bar did too. To Nicole’s dislike, the men seemed to have no problem overtly leering at Wavery’s chest. Nicole clicked the home button on her phone 1:45am. She sighed. Waverly was being Waverly; Flirty and the sexist thing Nicole had ever seen in Purgatory.

It was usually at this point of the evening, that Nicole threw down thee crips $10 bills and called it a night.

Tonight was going to be different.

“Hey sexy, can I get a round for my me and the boys?” Champ’s voice broke Nicole from her silence. She watched him approach the bar with his usual saunter. She had watched him try and capture Waverley’s attention as he showed from the pool table.

“Hey you-“ Waverly smiled brightly at Champ. Nicole watched as Waverly began grabbing glasses. Champ’s eyes were glued to Waverley’s cleavage. Nicole drowned the rest of her beer. “I thought I heard your voice!”

“Just showing the boys how to play the beautiful game, baby” Champ pointed behind him at his crew crowding around the pool table, “You know how how good I am at pool, Sweetheart… ”

As Champ drawled on and on about his ‘skills’, Nicole felt Waverley’s eyes fall on her. They both shared a silent laugh at Champ’s expense. Nicole held Waverly’s gaze until Champ walked away with his drinks.

“There a hole in that glass, Officer?” Nicole huffed at Waverly’s humor. The shorter girl laughed and walked up, reaching for Nicole’s empty glass.

“Waverly—”

“Nicole..”

“I don’t like him staring at you like that” Nicole admitted quietly. Waverly rolled her eyes in typical Earp fashion.

“Champ? Please! Now give me this, so I can get you one more before I close up” Nicole lamented and loosened her grip on the glass and gave in to Waverly. What else was new? Waverly always got her way.

“Surprise me, Waves” Waverley’s eyes light up. Nicole was slightly worried.

“Oh, Officer Haught, the possibilities” Nicole inwardly groaned wondering what Waverly was concocting in her beautiful mind. She watched Waverly turn around and take a look around her bar. It only took her a moment to find whatever she’s looking for. Whatever she’s going to pour Nicole just so happens to be located on the second shelf. Nicole enjoys the view. Waverly turns around victorious; Nicole groans.

_Fuck._

“Oh Waverly, come on!” Nicole whines when she sees what Waverley’s chosen for her. Waverley’s already poured her a rather stiff Whiskey neat before Nicole attempts to put up a fight.

“You know, I like you when you’re drunk” Waverly placed the drink in front of her and Nicole tried not to think about how her stomach felt when their fingers touched. Waverly winked at Nicole before heading to the opposite end of the bar.

“Oh, I know you like it, Earp” Nicole heard herself mutter to Waverly back. She tried not to make a face as she took a long drink.

One month ago Waverly had kissed Nicole in Needle’s office. Nicole replayed that moment a lot. She had thought things would turn out.. Well, differently than things had come to be. She imagined her and Waverly would start dating, and then when the time came, she would ask Waverly to be her girlfriend.

But things didn’t work out as perfectly as Nicole’s Disney brain had prepared her.

The next morning Willa Earp’s body was found. Waverly had never mentioned either of her sisters to Nicole. She only met Wynona because of the funeral. She hadn’t stayed the night.. That night, Waverly allowed herself to find solace in Champ. When Nicole showed up to Shorty’s for her morning capichino, she saw Champ kissing the face of a crying Waverly. 

Her Waves. The strong, funny, passionate, tenacious woman who had kissed the smirk off her lips just 24 hours ago.

Waverly and her didn’t speak about the kissing. Nicole had gone to work that day starting to question if she had imagined the smaller woman’s lips on hers. That night, Waverly had showed up on Nicole’s door after her shift at Shorty’s and was crying into Nicole’s shirt before the door was fully opened.

Nicole had dated bi-curious girls (and hell, she event messed around with some super hot straight girls thank you very much) but this Waverly Earp situation had her out of whack. And to make matters worse, Waverly continued to hook up with Champ! Obviously the Willa situation was really fucking Waverly up. Nicole wasn’t jealous about most things, but she certainly was when it came to Wavery Earp. Nicole confronted Waverly about it almost daily. Waverly told Nicole time and time again it wasn’t anything expect sex. (fyi, that didn’t make Nicole feel any better). Nicole didn’t understand it, and she hated herself for putting up with it. She had always told Waverly she’d never ask her to be anyone that she’s not. And she’d held that promise. Nicole wasn’t going to force Waverly into a relationship. 

She hadn’t expected Waverly to continue sleeping with Champ. The mere thought of Champ’s hands on Waverley’s body made Nicole want to arrest someone for something. Waverly’s laugh broke Nicole from her thoughts. She was closing out a few of the regulars tabs and caught Nicole’s eye. Nicole took a small sip from her drink, eyes still locked on Waverly’s small frame. God damnit, she was going to be drunk. Scratch that, she was already drunk.

“Hey baby”- Waverly smiled at Nicole’s drunkedness, “You’re going to have to drive me home I think..” 

Waverly waved goodbye to the last two regs at the bar top before she turned her attention back to a red-faced, smiling, Nicole Haught.

“What have I told you about calling me that at work?” 

Nicole shrugged, her eyes pouring into Waverly. Stupid Waverly and her fucking rules. No pet names in public, no touching, and absolutely no kissing.

“What have I told you about Champ?” Waverly huffed and grabbed a bar towel.

“Talk to me Wave—“ But Waverly had already began clearing the few dirty glasses left on the bar. Since it was after 2am, Shorty’s was almost empty. Champ and his buddies were the last group besides Nicole. 

“Nicole, I don’t want to do this here” Waverly managed before Champ interrupted. 

Nicole realized she _was_ drunk if Champ had managed to sneak up on her and Waverly’s conversation like that!

_Fucking Champ_.

“Hey baby, you want to come over after you clean up?” Champ was leaning against the bar top, his eyes looking straight at Waverly’s ass. Nicole watched as Waverly shot him a rather flirty grin. Was Waverly doing this to make her jealous, because it was working. Waverly caught Nicole’s eye before she made a point to unnecessarily bend over.

_Fucking Waverly._

“Champ, I told you, we’re done”

That’s right, Nicole told herself. This girl should be mine. She wanted Waverly Earp in her bed. Tonight.

She looked up to see Waverly clearing the remaining tables of their glassware and bottles. Champ was still sitting at the stool next to her, trying to talk Waverly into going home with him. His gang seemed to have lost interest in watching him pick up the younger girl. Nicole watched them wave at Champ and drunkenly walk away 

“But babe—“

Nicole downed the rest of her drink as the scene played out in front of her.

“Don’t babe me, Champ” Nicole heard Waverly retort back.

“But I’m horny! Let’s fuck” Waverly huffed loudly.

“No”

“No?’ Champ repeated the word like it was his first time hearing it.

“N.O. Champ. I’m sorry about leading you on the past month.. that’s been horrible of me, and I’m sorry, but it’s been making me sick. We aren’t hoo— Champ, stop!”

Champ didn’t seem to understand the definition of N.O. and had grabbed Waverly mid sentence. Nicole flew out of her bar stool and pulled Champ off of Waverly.

“Get off of her” Nicole spat out, shaking. She pulled Waverly behind her with one hand and shoved Champ with the other. He stumbled backwards and muttered a sorry before leaving the bar. Nicole could feel Waverley’s hand grasping hers.

“Thank you”

Nicole turned to face Waverly and pulled her tightly to her chest. She was sure Waverly could hear how loudly her heart was beating. They hadn’t been this close-and alone- in over a week.

“I don’t mean to get so violent or possessive with—“ Waverly’s lips were on Nicole’s before the red head could apologize any further. It didn’t take long for Nicole’s drunk brain to give into the kiss. She closed her eyes, hungrily kissing the petite woman back. She could kiss Waverly Earp for hours.  Her hands drifted to Waverly’s ass. Drunk Nicole loved Waverly’s ass, and tonight was no different. Waverly broke the kiss, their lips were millimeters apart. Nicole could hear them panting in the now-quiet bar. She felt Waverly’s hands making their way down her shirt.

“Stop apologizing, Nicole, you just protected me against Champ” She dipped her hands into Nicole’s loosened jeans. _When had Waverly undone her jeans?_

“When you were groping my ass, baby” _Shit, had no Nicole said that out loud?_ Nicole moaned as Waverly's fingers danced over her wet panties.  

“Wavily, Fu—“ Waverley’s hand slipped into Nicole's panties and found her aching clit. Nicole held Waverly tightly, almost whimpered as Waverly continued to tease her wetness. “b-baby, please..”

Waverly continue to tease Nicole, her fingers sliding over her wetness, not giving Nicole exactly what she wanted. Nicole’s hands wrapped themselves in Waverly’s hair. Their lips met and they shared several hot open mouthed kisses. Nicole felt her head spinning. Her hands found themselves in the favorite spot, caressing Waverly’s ass. Waverly was sucking her tongue and the sensation, coupled with the fact that the same girl had her hands down her pants, was making Nicole even wetter.

“Tease” Nicole muttered against Waverly’s lips. Honestly, she could _feel_ Waverly’s smirk. Without warning, one of Waverly’s fingers pushed into Nicole causing her to let out a loud moan.

“I’ve been wanting to fuck you since you sat down at my bar top looking all sexy and do-able” Waverly worked another finger into Nicole and began slowly moving them in and out of her wet pussy.

_FU- CK._ Waverly Earp was going to kill her. Waverly picked up her pace and Nicole uncontrollably ground her hips into Waverly's, begging for more.

“Waves- Fuu—“ Nicole couldn't seem to find the words, and Waverly wasn’t waiting around. Waverly caught her lips again and Nicole found herself lost in the wonderfulness that was her kissing her girlfriend(?). Waverly’s had quite the mouth on her, one that Nicole had only gotten to experience a few unforgettable times. Waverly pulled their lips apart briefly; Nicole’s mouth found her neck and began sucking on her earlobe. She softly kissed the spot below Waverly’s ear that she knew drove her absolutely wild.

Her kiss earned her a third finger and a renowned pace from Waverly. She was embarrassingly wet now. But Waverly didn’t seem to mind. Quite the opposite in fact.

“I love when you let me do this to you” Waverly’s fingers had slowed to an almost torturous pace. Nicole almost meowed in protest until Waverly increased her movements.  

“What? You fingering me at work?” Waverly laughed at Nicole’s response and placed a hot kiss on her lips.

“Mm, well, when you put it like that, yeah” Nicole gasped as Waverly’s thumb made small circles around her clit. “ love making you feel good, Nicole. But, I really love when you cum in my mouth, baby”

Nicole honestly thought she was dreaming because the next thing she knew Waverly was on her knees and tugging her underwear and pants down to the ground with one swift move. Waverly’s mouth was on her clit and it was almost too intense for her to handle.

“Soo close Waves—- Gonna Cum soon, “ Nicole’s hands were in Waverly’s hair, holding the other girl against her wet opening. Nicole almost crumbled when WAverly’s tongue finally entered her. “Baby- bbabyy—“ 

Nicole stuttered off, words once again unable to assist her in articulating her needs. But Waverly knew what she needed. The smaller girls tongue was slowly pushing in and out of Nicole. Nicole almost shrieked as Waverly began to alternate between fucking Nicole wither her fingers or her hot wet tongue. Nicole’s hands were pulling at Waverly’s hair, begging for release.

Nicole came hard and fast (And Loud), with Waverly’s tongue deep inside of her. Waverly was moaning as her tongue continued to fuck Nicole’s now-dripping pussy. Nicole grasped for Waverly and pulled the smaller girl to her feet and crashed their lips together. Waverly’s lips were wet with Nicole’s juices, but Nicole didn’t mind. If anything kissing Waverly’s mouth after she’d be on her knees for Nicole was downright one of the hottest things in the world. And it made kissing Waverly only better.

“I like tasting myself on you, baby” Waverly didn’t stop kissing Nicole for a few more minutes before she finally responded with a smirk. 

“I know you do, drunky” Waverly brought her still fingers to her lips and slowly sucked them clean of Nicole’s juices. Nicole’s eyes closed and she groaned again. Why didn’t this girl want to date her again? Drunk her wasn’t going to let this go.

“I don’t want to share you anymore” Waverly’s eyes shot up, at Nicole’s hard tone. Maybe this alcohol thing was a good idea; it was finally making her _talk_ to Waverly. Nicole’s pulled Waverly flush against her still tingly body. She rubbed her thigh against WAverly’s hot center and heard the young girl whimper. “You’re mine, Waverly Earp”

It was Nicole’s time to turn Waverly into a blubbering idiot. Her fingers were playing with the top of her favorite pair of Waverly’s high waisted shorts. She heard Waverly take in a quite breath as she lazily ran her hands up Waverly’s taught stomach, making their way under Waverly’s bra. She cupped Waverly’s breasts and drunkenly pulled at her nipples causing Waverly to let out a loud, throaty moan. 

“Nicole, he— means nothing to me. I don’t know why I’ve been seeing him, he hasn’t gotten me off once. I swear to you—Ohh, jesus, fuckkk—“ she broke off as Nicole’s hand found a way into her pants, running against her wet panties before pushing the aside and running a finger along Waverly's wet clit. Nicole could be a tease too. “Nicole, I’m sorry, please! I was trying to make you jealous, tonight, with the Champ stuff. We’re over, Champ and I—“ 

Nicole’s fingers were out of Waverly’s pants leaving the smaller woman flustered and dazed. “I don’t want to hear that name come out of your mouth when my hands are in your wet pussy ever again?” 

Waverly’s eyes burned, and she swallowed her breath shakily, “Baby, I’m sorry for everything. I just want you. I wanted you to see me break it off with him tonight so you’d know for sure” She took Nicole’s hand and kissed her knuckles briefly. She slowly sucked Nicole’s index finger because she really couldn’t resist. Waverly led Nicole’s hand back into her pants, her hips bucking into Nicole’s hand, begging for more, “I’m all yours, Nicole” 

Their eyes met and Nicole took a moment to brush a few strands of hair out of Waverly’s face. “You promise?” Nicole’s voice was low and quiet, scared almost. Waverly was giving her that legendary Earp smile and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders, pulling the taller girl down to her height. 

“Nicole Haught, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Now let me close up here and drive your drunk ass home so you can fuck me proper in that king size bed of yours” Nicole’s eyes were wide as Waverly disentangled herself and walked around to the bar to grab her purse and tiny jacket that Nicole didn’t understand the point of.

But those shorts, she did understand, and very much appreciate.

“Hey baby, you can wear those shorts whenever you like, okay?”

Waverly laughed and turned and caught Nicole taking in her retreating form.

“Oh, I can, Can I?”

“Well, I can’t promise they’ll stay on that cute body of yours very long, but I certainly don’t mind the view baby” Nicole said, the alcohol seemed to be catching up to her. Waverly had her purse and jacket in hand when she finally allowed herself to be pulled into Nicole’s handsy grasp. Nicole sloppily kissed Waverly and was trying to get her hand back down her pants when she felt Waverly back away, and began pulled her towards the back exit.

“Come on baby, I want to fall asleep in your bed tonight” Nicole didn’t bother putting up a fight and instead wordlessly followed Waverly out of Shorty's. Sure, it may have taken Waverly five minutes to lock the front door back because Nicole’s lips were on her neck, and her hands had found Waverly’s really cute squeezable ass again. But how was that Nicole's fault? They walked hand in hand to Waverly's jeep, where Nicole stole a few more kisses before opening and closing the driver's door for Waverly and then jogging around to the passenger side. 

"Take me home or lose me forever baby" Waverly started the jeep and found Nicole's gaze.  

"I've decided I want to taste you again when we get home, baby" Was Waverly's hot reply as her hand reached for Nicole's and grasped it tightly.

Nicole was left wondering how she got so damn lucky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little Wayhaught one-shot that's been floating around in my head. This was a little naughty, not sorry about it, but certainly not everyones cup of tea!
> 
> I have a few more ideas, that oddly enough start with Champ being somehow involved in someway. Wayhaught is my newest obsession so expect some more goodies over the coming weeks. 
> 
> Grammar is not my favorite thing, so my apologies if you notice any errors :(. 
> 
> My Tumblr: fuckyeahbeingascifinerd for those that want to say hi!!


End file.
